In recent years, various groups of peptide derivatives having activity against viruses have been disclosed. Examples of these peptides are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,780, issued to Beaulieu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,854, issued to Schlesinger et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,432 issued to Freidinger et al.; Dutia et al., Nature 321:439 (1986); and Cohen et al., Nature 321:441 (1986). However, many of the known antiviral peptides known in the art are extremely hydrophobic, and therefore, not very bioavailable. Moreover, many of these known antiviral peptides show activity against only a few types of viruses, due to their particular mechanisms of action. Additionally, many of these synthetic peptides are not effective in preventing initial viral infection, or are not functional when applied topically.
One of the most successful nucleoside analogs developed as an antiviral agent to-date is acyclovir. Acyclovir is a synthetic purine nucleoside analog with in vitro and in vivo inhibitory activity against herpes simplex virus type I (HSV-1), herpes simplex virus type II (HSV-2), and varicella zoster virus (VZV). In cell culture, acyclovir's highest antiviral activity is against HSV-1, followed in decreasing order of potency against HSV-2 and VZV. However, the use of acyclovir may be contraindicated. Moreover, some herpes simplex viruses have become resistant to acyclovir.
Recently, there has been considerable research into antiviral compounds that could be incorporated into topical virucides and condom lubricants to help stem the spread of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV). The need for such a product is high; the appropriate antiviral and/or virucidal compound that prevents HIV infection would be of great use in both developed and undeveloped nations.
Therefore, there remains a need for antivirals which exhibit a high activity against a broad spectrum of viruses. There also remains a need for antivirals that can be applied topically, and are effective at preventing viral infection.